


Dear Dad

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel prays to his Dad about the righteous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars
> 
> Ps. First fic...helpful comments welcome. 
> 
> Cough I know it probably sucks, I'm posting it anyway...haaaa. Cough

"Dad..."

Castiel starts...wary of what he has to say next...

"Dad, I have fallen in love with a man on the run."

He learns quickly that _feeling_ things and _saying_ things are completely different experiences.

Castiel, an angel of The Lord, is whole heartedly in love with a human. 

 

How did he fall so far. How did he let this happen. 

He ponders for a second, remembering that this human...this human is different.

Dean Winchester is The Righteous Man...if Castiel were to fall for any human, at least he fell for a human with a good soul.

 

But then...all the bad acts...the kills, the torturing, hell, stealing, lying, every sexual encounter...as if his subconscious were pointing out just how unrighteous this man is...crosses his mind.

 

Castiel's heart sinks. He knows these things. He knows they are in Dean's past. Some of them even in his future.

He thinks of all the pain and torment Dean has caused as well as experienced. 

 

"Dad, he may be a little tainted, maybe even a little darker than when I met him.." 

His voice catches slightly and he pauses a moment to try and compose himself.

"...There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose...he did what he had to do...he did what he thought was right...and if it wasn't right, it was for his brother...or for me..."

This time he pauses and cannot compose himself. Tears flow freely down his cheeks dripping onto the cold floor of the church.

"He did what he had to do..." Echoes in his mind.

 

Castiel can relate. So many times he has done what was necessary, even if it was difficult or violent. 

 

He he loves this man. This human. Not only because he is his best friend, but because he can understand.

**_He knows._ **

_He knows_ what it is like to face a difficult choice and have to pick something...even when both choices seem so wrong.

He loves Dean Winchester because of his loyalty, his compassion, and his bravery. There is no angel or human who can even begin to compare.

When the realization hits him...he prays again, a final time.

"Dad, I do not care if he is guilty, I do not care if he is not... Just let him be safe. Do not take him away from me."

Castiel dries his face, stands up from the church bench, and walks toward the exit. 

He knows now how much he loves this man, and he will do what he must to keep him safe.

 


End file.
